<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Belonging by ClaireQiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305304">Belonging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu'>ClaireQiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>她想对这个女人说她很烦，烦得忍无可忍但又无可奈何，模拟版Root不即她万一；她想对这个女人说正因为她烦人透顶，所以她才能在几千次模拟里有了支撑下去的动力；她想说4AF的电码有多么地像天籁之音，在绝望的泥沼给她带来了如烈火般炽热的希望；她想对这个女人说只有她才是她的安全之地，说她们或许便像精细的USP零件，完美地组合在一起……<br/>最后她发现自己无话可说。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Belonging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我来说，肖根这个cp有个永远的遗憾，411虽然盖章了，但她们并不是恋人。而Shaw回来了后，我们在510短暂的十指相交那里感受到了她们是一对恋人，切切实实的恋人，但剧里面这一点却是空白。我很希望能补充这个地方，也希望这篇文做到了这一点。很久没有正儿八经的写文，如果有不足之处还请大家谅解。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“第一，不靠近机器在的位置。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“第二，不要告诉我任何机器或是其他人的信息。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“第三，照我说的做。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>她的爽快让Shaw愣了好一会儿，片刻后才开口：“我们现在去哪儿？”</p><p>她们并没有太多选择，于是Root只笑了笑，“我的地方。”</p><p>Shaw立刻抬手，食指中指细细地压着耳后的什么地方，神情在夜色里不可捉摸。这里另有隐情，但那是以后需要考虑的事，现在……现在，Shaw还活着，就在这里，就在她眼前。对于这个夜晚而言，这已经足够。</p><p>但Samaritan耳目众多，Shaw还没有可靠的身份，在外面无疑是活靶子。她得尽快将她带到安全的地方，“是我最近才弄的一个安全屋，没什么东西，但能让我们远离那位邪恶版的AI。”</p><p>但Root不想远离它，她想要将它撕碎，将Samaritan里每一个碰过Shaw的人都送进地狱，然后再给那个地狱里放一把火。不过现在……现在，她静静地站着、等待着，夜风将树林吹得簌簌作响。</p><p>Root曾想象过无数种Shaw回来时的场景，或奄奄一息或一如先前的精神抖擞，或热情或疏离或同他们举枪相对，但没有哪一次与现在相同——她瘦削了许多，眼下有一圈沉沉的阴影（这倒是和Root的想象没有多少出入，但依然给她的胸口带来一阵钻心的疼痛）。但除此之外，Shaw看起来一切都好，就像什么都未曾发生一样。枪伤的痕迹掩埋在衣衫下，连同心里的伤痕一起，藏匿在看不到的深处。</p><p>“离这里不远，而且……”她刻意拖长了语调，Shaw也配合地抬头望了过来，尽管她看起来并不关心后面的内容是什么，“附近有一家不错的牛排。”</p><p>Shaw反常地对牛排兴趣缺缺，但她依然迈开脚步表明了态度。Root跟在Shaw旁边，轻声说着路线。街道繁华，周围的人行色匆匆，一切都似曾相识。她恍惚以为现在还是从前，什么都未曾发生。</p><p>*</p><p>“贴墙走，等信号灯。”</p><p>Shaw照做了，她盯着远处闪着灯光的摩天大楼，曼哈顿的灯光将夜空照得透亮。<em>纽约，这里是纽约，不是小岛，也不是南非</em>。她反复提醒自己这些不同的地方，Root的指示没有朝向机器的意思，她们会去的地方也是一处新的安全屋，不在她本有的记忆中。这应该没什么危险，她不会给他们带来什么危险。</p><p>Root在她旁边，稍落后那么一点，说话的语气有那么点点不同，又有那么点点相同，不够让Shaw做下一个定论。所以现在，她顺从地由着剧情向下发展。</p><p>Root的安全屋确实如她所说，没什么东西——厨房空荡荡的，浴室的门看起来不太牢靠，客厅的位置有张破破烂烂的沙发，不远的地上是一张孤零零的床垫。</p><p>Shaw几眼便将屋里各处检查了个遍，然后回过头看着还在门关的那个女人。她等待着，等待着Root说出第一句调情，等待着对方凑过来的吻。这发生了太多次，剧情本就应该如此向下行进。</p><p>但Root只简简单单地挂好外套，回头说：“好好休息吧Sameen。大可放心，Samaritan看不到这里。”</p><p>Shaw愣了愣。</p><p>这从未发生过。</p><p>Root会在蹩脚的调情间殷切又担忧地提起交易所，然后凑近，讲着她是如何想要报答她（就像她稀罕似的），似乎这个黑客除此之外便不知她们其他的任何事。Root总会提起那个吻，总会谈及她们，然后谈及机器，谈及Finch，急切地想要回到从前，进入她从前的生活中。</p><p>Shaw与模拟版Root的相处时间已远超过了眼前这个女人，因此她已不知应该如何应对。或许她应该不管不顾直接吻她，毕竟……这又有什么呢？她渴望如此，这也可能只是又一次模拟，一个吻又有何大不了？</p><p>她抑制住检查耳后有无伤口的冲动，最后决定试探，“你原来那个安全屋呢？”</p><p>“嗯？那个的话…很久前便被发现了。”Root歪着头，嘴角突然有了笑，笑容不怀好意，熟悉又不安，“你是嫌这里不够好吗？如果是的话，我们还可以……”</p><p>但Shaw没有听见Root后面的絮叨。她用力咬紧了嘴唇——她有多少次逃脱后直奔那个安全屋？（她记得那顶被她嘲笑多次的熔岩台灯，罩子被打碎了很久，但Root从未拿去修，它在许多次模拟后越来越鲜明）她又有多少次在监禁里直接拨通了Root电话？</p><p>
  <em>Root</em>
  <em>，是你吗？我需要你帮忙……</em>
</p><p>在Root轻描淡写的“被发现”后面……Samaritan那次行动时安全屋里有谁？又有谁因为她受了伤？</p><p>她不能呆在这里了，她真的不能呆在这里了。</p><p>枪还在兜里，她看向门口，想直接离开，或者……或者窗户也行，这里是二楼，她可以轻松地落到地面。但她细微的动作也引起了Root的警觉。房里重归寂静，而Shaw清楚地看见黑客已然绷紧了身子，准备应对任何可能的状况。</p><p>即便走到现在，冰凉的枪管都万分诱惑，她依然想对着自己的太阳穴来上一枪。如果这只是个模拟（大约是时间最长的一次），她会醒来；如果这是现实，她便避免了引来Samaritan的所有可能，也不会让Root再一次因她而陷入危险。</p><p>或者她也可以离开，但Root的姿势已经证明她准备好了应对她的任何动作，甚至不惜动手。Shaw没有忘记几小时前公园里Root是如何将枪对准了自己，然后她模糊想起上一次有类似事情的时候Root好像是将针管戳进了她脖子。</p><p>就算对她们来说可能都有够奇怪的——她们会为了保护对方不受伤害而伤害自己，甚至是伤害彼此。</p><p>
  <em>我可不能忍受别人伤害你，我是说，除了我以外。</em>
</p><p>一句话莫名其妙地浮上了脑海，那个语调遥远陌生，但熟悉得让她想象出了Root说这句话时的样子。她或许是以一个Finch绝不赞同的姿势坐在电脑边，脸上有笑，不是模拟Root调情的笑，也不是这个Root局促的笑，而是……</p><p>在逃脱以来的第一次，有模拟前的事涌进了她的脑海，而那些事让她有些想笑。</p><p>她放松下来，“我呆过更差的地方。”</p><p>Root明显松了口气，“你先休息吧，我睡沙发。”</p><p>她摇摇头，“没必要，它足够我们俩。”</p><p>*</p><p>Shaw像是在说着一个再明显不过的事，仿佛世上从来没有睡沙发这个选择存在过一样。Root讶异地看着Shaw自顾自地和衣在床垫上躺好，旁边自然地为她留下了半边的空当。</p><p>好吧，这可从未发生过。</p><p>Root咬着嘴唇，一时间不知如何是好。她轻轻地在床垫上坐下，看着Shaw的背影因床垫的震动而紧绷起来，又缓缓放松。先前束着马尾的头绳已扔在一旁，头发松散的落在床垫上，盖住了脖颈。她看着Shaw的肩膀，记忆里紧实的肌肉已经瘦削下去了大半，尖得硌人。</p><p>她突然很想搂住她。</p><p>无关情爱，只是因为她可以，因为她能够这样做，因为这或许能证明眼前的一切不是又一个梦，会随太阳升起而消失。</p><p>Shaw并不是唯一那个不相信这是现实的人。</p><p>但现在并不合适，因此她没有动作，只是坐在原地，让那个背影慢慢刻入她的脑海里。</p><p>“你到底还要看多久？”Shaw突然开口，“就算是你，看人睡觉也太诡异了。”</p><p>Root决定把这句话当成一个赞扬，她边笑边在床垫上躺好，“我又不是没这样做过。”这是事实……好吧，大部分是事实。</p><p>她的明目张胆让Shaw静默了好几秒。然后她翻过身愤怒地瞪着她，而这是Root在重逢以来第一次在Shaw脸上看到有了点儿颜色的神情，熟悉又陌生，让她想伸手去抚摸她的脸。她忍住了。“好吧，我是说…”她眨眨眼，近乎是刺激着Shaw再说点什么，“这里也没有其他地方可看。”</p><p>Shaw的怒视几乎可以杀人。但最后，她只翻了白眼，又翻了个身背对她，同时嘴里嘟囔了些什么“厚颜无耻”之类的词。她对着Shaw的背影又是一阵暗笑，找了个舒服的姿势躺好。</p><p>事情似乎在往好的方向发展，至少Root倾向于这样认为，直到几小时后她被身边的动静弄醒——Shaw已经坐了起来，瞪着前面，左手按在耳后的某个地方，即便在Root也坐起来后也没有反应。</p><p>“Shaw？”</p><p>她的Shaw去了Samaritan构筑的世界。</p><p>“Sameen？”她第二次呼唤她，声音轻轻的，像在对待一个梦游的病人。</p><p>她的Sameen去了一个她鞭长莫及的地方。</p><p>“Sameen，”她第三次呼唤她，声音稍稍提高了些，“你还好吗？”</p><p>Shaw终于回过了神，侧头来看她。Root看过各种各样的Shaw，她早便懂得那张在其他人看起来面无表情的脸上隐藏着什么小情绪，或愤怒或得意或狡黠。但现在，那张脸上写满了困惑和恐惧，眼里透着强烈的不安。</p><p>回答她的声音无助而颤抖，“我不知道。”</p><p>她的Sameen去了一个她无能为力的地方。</p><p>熟悉的怒气涌了上来，一如许久前她在雪地里看见Martine时的感觉。她想要尖叫，想找到Greer，让他发出痛苦的哀嚎；她想现在就拿起电脑，抹杀掉它所有的代码，让Samaritan分崩离析，让它不复存在。</p><p>但现在……现在，Shaw还在这里，而她再也不想离开她一秒，不论理由有多么的“正义”。</p><p>“这是真的。”她握住Shaw还按在耳后的左手，轻柔但坚决地让它呆在自己的掌心里。她认真地看着Shaw的眼睛，强迫它们聚焦看向自己，“这是真的。”</p><p>但Root清楚地知道这句话有多么的苍白和无力。</p><p>*</p><p>纽约，这里是纽约。</p><p>不是小岛。</p><p>不是。</p><p>这是现实，现实，现实……</p><p>但Shaw觉得自己或许已经不清楚现实这两个字到底代表什么。</p><p>“夜宵？”如果这是现实，那么Root可能就会同现在一样站在她面前，右手拿着锅铲，左手一盘……“巧克力煎饼，你的最爱。”</p><p>她不觉得有任何拒绝的理由，“谢了。”</p><p>在她大口往嘴里送食物的时候，Root一直盯着她看。而实话说，这也没有什么好令人困扰的。“所以……”食物让她有些口齿不清，“你什么时候会这个的？”</p><p>还没等Root回答，她立刻想起了一些模糊的事，一个穿着工作服的糕点师，左臂还挂在绷带上。这位糕点师坐在烤箱旁边的柜台上，看着正在拆绷带的她，<em>“我的新造型如何？”</em></p><p>她把空盘递给Root，另一只手抹干净了嘴，“还不错。”</p><p>Root的笑容立刻灿烂了不少，她发出了一声模棱两可的哼声，回头把盘子和锅铲丢进了水槽。</p><p>Shaw闭上了眼。凌晨三点的街道上一片寂静，房里只有厨房里的水声和盘子碰撞的声音，她的胃里很暖，嘴里的甜味似乎可以留一辈子那么久，这些感觉太真实了，真实得无可挑剔。但她提醒自己，每一次模拟都是如此真实。</p><p>但没有哪一次有这样的平静。她似乎永远都在赶着做什么，在追捕下疲于奔命，在Reese的咆哮声中忙着射击，在Finch的惊呼声中质问Greer，或者是被Root拉着去保护TM——</p><p>她即时提醒自己打住。而为了确认，她睁开了眼睛。</p><p>Root已经收拾好了，正站在厨房边上看她（当然）。Shaw避开了黑客的眼睛，原因……她想起了其他一些在模拟里会忙着做的事。</p><p>谈话从来便不是她们任何一人的长项，Samaritan似乎也这样认为，几千次的模拟里，她和Root的独处时光大多都在性爱中度过。但现在……</p><p>Shaw想，在凌晨三点惊醒、吃了顿夜宵后按照常理大约应该会谈一些什么。</p><p>但这太不一样了，太不一样了。</p><p>为了能确定什么会影响到她，Samaritan一般只会做一点点微小的改变，严格遵照变量实验的各类要求。而这次的改动却太大，所以她应该可以安全地做下这是现实的结论。但……</p><p>Shaw觉得有什么东西梗在喉咙里。</p><p>万一这是一次新的实验呢？</p><p>她抬头迎上Root的目光，声音有些嘶哑，“告诉我这是真的。”</p><p>Root没有回答，她只走过来跪在她面前，双手轻轻盖在她的膝盖上。可能是因为刚洗了碗，Shaw觉得她的手有些冷。Root抿了抿嘴唇，似是在思考要怎么开口，片刻后才吐出了第一个单词，“Shaw……”</p><p>不管她要说什么，这个语气都让Shaw觉得自己还没有准备好。所以她先一步开了口，“Samaritan的每次模拟都差不太多，我想它不太愿意改变太多变量……”不知道为什么，说这些东西很容易。就像在公园里一样，它们自然地从她的嘴里滑了出来，哪怕Shaw本人并不希望如此。</p><p>这应该很奇怪，她记得自己没有哪一次在模拟里和Root提到过这些事，所以现在或许并不是……但她紧跟着提醒自己，如果这里不是真实世界的话，Samaritan就已经赢了。</p><p>快赢了。</p><p>心里像是有个天平，而她在不停地往两边加着砝码，天平摇摇晃晃，永远不会在某一边落下。</p><p>Shaw觉得自己的大脑快要爆炸了。</p><p>“真他妈的操蛋。”她骂出了声。</p><p>*</p><p>在Shaw离开的前几个月里，Root强迫自己埋头于寻找，因为想其他的事太过无法承受。在后来，当她几乎已绝望的时候，她会去想Shaw回来后会怎样，不然她觉得自己绝对无法再继续前进。而最后，她发现自己会时常陷入回忆，因为在已然放弃的那时，她觉得这是她们唯一剩下的东西。</p><p>Root还记得自己最经常想到的是一些小细节，比如Shaw愤怒时候紧拧的眉毛和佯装愤怒时候微微上扬的嘴角，再比如她有时在三明治和牛排间小纠结时微微抽动的鼻翼。Shaw有太多其他人注意不到的可爱的小细节，但Root却不能在眼前这个人身上找到任何遗留的痕迹。</p><p>Shaw的挣扎肉眼可见，而Root也大约明白她在想些什么。Shaw心里像是有两个人在进行激烈地斗争，她人虽近在咫尺，但Root却总觉得她在触及不到的地方。</p><p>在这个时候，Root想着是否是已经太迟了。</p><p>她失去了她太长的时间，内疚就要将她淹没。</p><p>“我很抱歉……”她脱口而出，而Shaw脸上立刻浮出的嫌恶让她明白Shaw应该是误会了——她以为她在可怜她。</p><p>Root永远不可能这样对待Shaw。</p><p>她是在为另一件事道歉。</p><p>“Sameen，我不是……”Root脱口而出，这句话在她心里埋藏了太久，她以为自己永远都不会提起，“我……我找了你很长时间，但……我放弃过你，我以为——”</p><p>“你以为我死了。”Shaw打断了她，而在Root抬头时，她却发现Shaw脸上的神情并非她所想（愤怒、失望、受伤……）。</p><p>但这些都没有，Shaw脸上只有震惊，像是她心里的两个小人有谁被狠狠打了一拳，然后又有什么狠狠地击中了Root。</p><p>Shaw看着她，“你总是告诉我说你从来没放弃过寻找……”</p><p>羞愧和后悔像是要将她生吞活剥，Root觉得自己几乎就不能抬头。但Shaw在说的不是她，而是另一个世界、Samaritan的世界。她痛恨那个世界所有的一切，尤其痛恨它编织的这个谎言。她失去了她太长时间，而在Shaw终于回来的现在，Root想，她绝不会再败给一个谎言。</p><p>她绝不能再在现在失去她。</p><p>而且，无论如何，Shaw就近在咫尺。</p><p>她的双手还撑在Shaw的膝盖，让她轻易便前倾，咬住了Shaw的唇。</p><p>Root很少会想起交易所的那个吻，因为她痛恨那个吻，她痛恨将其作为筹码的Shaw，痛恨Shaw对她的了解，也痛恨虽明白其意图却依然为此而分心的自己。</p><p>那绝对不是一个吻的好时候，而现在……这里是一个破破烂烂的安全屋，Shaw还很脆弱，或许还需要些单独的时间，而她沉溺于愧疚和自责，同样不适合一个吻。</p><p>但Root想，永远都没有一个好时候。</p><p>Shaw就在这里，哪怕时间已经过了将近一年，她依然在这里，直接打破了Root任何的一个噩梦。她无法去想象这一年里发生了什么，它们或许让Shaw变了不少，但她依然像一支箭一般穿透了Samaritan和Greer建造的钢壁回到了这里，不可思议得令人头疼。</p><p>Martine有一点说得没错，她确实很骄傲。心痛，但依然骄傲。</p><p>她的Shaw坚韧得可怕，没有任何事物可以改变那一点。</p><p>Root爱Shaw的许多地方，但她想自己尤爱这里。</p><p>虽然这不是一个好时候，但这是一个简单的吻，因为Shaw就在这里，因为她可以、她能够，没有什么可以让Root不这样做。</p><p>Shaw过了好一会儿才回应她，带着试探和不确定，像是既期待什么又害怕什么，几秒后她后退，停了下来。</p><p>“你在南非也太扎眼了一点，”Shaw说，“而且你没有。”</p><p>Root后退了一点，盯着她看。Shaw像是心里终于有什么落了地。“你没有放弃，”Shaw继续说，“我收到了你发来的信息，4AF。”</p><p>她接着闭上了眼。Root没有去打扰，不管发生了什么，那属于Shaw自己。</p><p>“但是……”Shaw接着哼了一声，一脸嫌弃，“四级火警，这算哪门子的暗号？”</p><p>Root忍不住笑了出来，“这个词可是你自己说的。”</p><p>Shaw看起来很后悔，后悔到无言以对。</p><p>*</p><p>她醒过来的时候还有些茫然，天花板是陌生的，周围的环境是陌生的，除了那个刚从浴室里出来的人之外，什么都是陌生的。</p><p>Shaw一瞬间觉得有些恍惚，她想要摸枪，但发现外套被丢在了床垫外的某个地方，而——</p><p>她坐了起来，问出了她心里的那个问题，“这是真的吗？”</p><p>但Root依然没有回答她，至少没有正面回答她。“我想过了，”这个女人将擦完头发的毛巾扔在椅背上，然后在她面前坐下，“关于你这个小问题。”</p><p>Shaw怒目而视，“小问题？”</p><p>“‘我疯了，世界是个模拟’的小问题，”Root耸耸肩，就像这没什么大不了的，欠扁极了，“我一度想过是否要订几束雏菊，我们可以像电视上那些蠢女孩一样，一片一片地撕花瓣，他爱我他不爱我，这是模拟这是现实……”</p><p>Shaw气得想对着那张喋喋不休的嘴来一拳。</p><p>“如果这是模拟，那我对这一天已经梦寐以求了好久，我可以指天发誓说我不想醒来……”</p><p>Shaw沉默了，她无数次从Martine、从Lambert嘴里听到过她那个在外面“兴风作浪”、迟早会被“正义”的Samaritan绳之以法的“小女朋友”，很难不去想象那个该死的Root又做了些什么。</p><p>“现实还是模拟，这又有什么大不了的呢？”Root的声音轻了下来，她停顿了一会儿，认真地看着她，“你就在这里，我想……这对我来说已经足够好了。”</p><p>如果说几千次模拟足够告诉Shaw什么的话，那就是Root很重要。当你愿意为一个人自杀那么多次后，已没有任何理由可以否定这一点。她依然同之前一样，很愿意否认这个女人对她的特殊性。但她想，从她第一次把枪对准自己扣动扳机，不，或许从交易所那个吻，或许早在她骑着自行车去找她的那个时候起，她便已经没有任何可以否定的理由。</p><p>她看着Root，她还在等待她的回答。</p><p>她想对这个女人说她很烦，烦得忍无可忍但又无可奈何，模拟版Root不即她万一；她想对这个女人说正因为她烦人透顶，所以她才能在几千次模拟里有了支撑下去的动力；她想说4AF的电码有多么地像天籁之音，在绝望的泥沼给她带来了如烈火般炽热的希望；她想对这个女人说只有她才是她的安全之地，说她们或许便像精细的USP零件，完美地组合在一起……</p><p>最后她发现自己无话可说。</p><p>她吻了她。</p><p>这不同于交易所的吻，也不同于昨晚的吻。她觉得自己的内心充盈着一些先前从未有过的东西，若不和眼前和这个女人唇齿相融便会爆炸。她感受着Root依然湿漉漉的头发，上面有洗发水的清香；感受着那双湿润柔软的嘴唇，随着她加深的吻，唇间有低低的呻吟；她感受着在她发间穿行的手指，温暖又坚定，这是她在过去一年里每每想到这个女人时的感觉。</p><p>她在这里，Root也在这里，那么……或许，这就已经足够了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>